dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 37
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Grampa Wills * neighborhood boys Locations: * ** , Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker2_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle2 = The Visitors from Space! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker3_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle3 = Trouble with Mr. Double! | Synopsis3 = While in a hat store Billy Batson runs into Ike and Mike Double, a pair of conjoined twins who are two heads on one body. The hot-tempered Mike slaps Billy after he reminds them of their hated history working in a freak show. He changes to Captain Marvel and knocks out Ike with a counter-slap, but Mr. Double walks out vowing to get even. The calmer Ike convinces Mike to try to find honest work again, but after being turned away by an angry employment agent and hearing Billy making insensitive remarks about how they belong back in a freak show on his broadcast, even Ike is eager to settle the score with him. They kidnap Billy, but leave to try to mug someone with them being out of money. Billy transforms and interrupts the two in the middle of their robbery. He realizes they aren't evil, just bitter because they can't find honest work with their condition. He gets them a job working the information desk at a busy train station, where they can handle twice as many customers as a normal man. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Double Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler4_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker4_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle4 = The Monster Society of Evil, Chap.16: Earth Must Die! | Synopsis4 = Sir Cherrypit emerges mostly unscathed from the ruins of his castle and is told by Captain Marel to go to the nearest down and bring workers to build something to cork the volcano he's plugging with his posterior. Once the opening is safely sealed Marvel flies off to track down Mr. Mind and his henchman Jeepers, who enter a network of caverns where Jeepers' people once lived until they were killed in some unspecified disaster. Captain Marvel enters the caves searching for his enemies, and is surprised to find an underground city of dwarves dressed like pilgrims who try to shoot him on sight. He changes back to Billy, and they cease fire when they see a child. They explain they're the Sub-Americans, whose ancestors entered the caves back in colonial times and decided to stay. They have their own radio sets and have been following war coverage, and have been helping to pump deep oil reservoirs up for surface people to access them more easily. Their most grandiose plan however was filling a cavern with explosives in order to literally blow Earth in half, separating the east and west hemispheres in case it became clear the Axis was about to occupy the Americas. As their leader exclaims, "Half an Earth saved would be better than none!" Mr. Mind has overhead this and plans to set off the explosives. Not because of anything to do with Axis invasion, as it's clearly on its last legs, but to deny the United Nations their dream of "hemispheric cooperation." He lights the giant fuse, and Billy transforms and punches out Jeepers before flying to catch the fuse. He snuffs it before it can set off all the explosives, but then finds lava pouring into the cavern with the explosives... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Mind * Jeepers * The Sub-Americans Other Characters: * * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * Captain Marvel Adventures #37 entire issue online }}